


I'm not supposed to love you like this

by karlitasirbala



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Some angst, also very slight wynonna/doc, but a happy ending, protect my babies at all costs, wynonna being an awkward turtle sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlitasirbala/pseuds/karlitasirbala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna loves Waverly. More than she should. More than sisters should love one another. So what's going to happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not supposed to love you like this

**Author's Note:**

> So I fell in love with this wonderful show and this beautiful pairing. They have so much chemistry and so much potential that the ship basically ships itself. And there's such a small pool of Wynonna/Waverly lovers so I love to find more of you out there!

 

“Ugh, tell me again why we had to have a black badge meeting at 8 in the morning?” Wynonna groaned, her head on the table, while Dolls was looking over some files Waverly had given him the day before.

“We’ve got revenants to kill, Earp. Or have you forgotten?”  
  
“I haven’t forgotten; it’s just too early. I’m sure revenants sleep just like us. I bet they’re not even up yet.”

“Stop complaining. I brought doughnuts” Dolls said as he pushed the box of doughnuts toward her, never looking up from the files in front of him. Wynonna picked her head and eyed the doughnuts with interest but then frowned before looking at over at Dolls with a glare.

“No coffee?” Dolls looked up, his expression neutral but Wynonna saw his lip twitch slightly upward before looking back down at his papers.

“Nope. I’m not in charge of coffee” Dolls said, a tinge of amusement lacing his words.

“But I am!” Wynonna quickly stood up and saw the ray of sunshine that is her sister walking through the door, one hand carrying a tray of coffee and the brightest smile Wynonna had ever seen. She’d swear that Waverly’s smile could cure any illness and stop wars but maybe she was just a little biased.

“Ooo, gimme, gimme, gimme” Wynonna ran over to Waverly and greedily snatched the coffee from her sister’s hands but not before telling her thank you and giving her a quick kiss to her cheek. Wynonna grabbed one of the coffees and took a long sip, her eyes closing while a sinful moan escaped her lips, which made Waverly blush slightly just thinking about Wynonna making those sounds for other reasons.

“Oh Waves, you’re an angel. What would I do without you?” Waverly just laughed, her face getting even brighter because of the compliment.

“I am totally amazeballs so I’m not sure what your life would be without me.” Wynonna chuckled fondly and watched as Waverly grabbed a doughnut from the box before jumping on the table, listening intently as Dolls started talking about their new target of the day. To Wynonna, it was so weird being back here in Purgatory, having to deal with being the heir and killing revenants left and right. Not to mention her sweet baby sister was involved in all of this; she knew more about revenants and their history than Dolls. Her sister was supposed to be the normal one; she wasn’t supposed to be caught up in this mess. But as Wynonna watched her sister animatedly tell Dolls all about this revenant, Wynonna knew this was her element. Waverly surprised in so many ways and the love that she felt for her surpassed anything she’d ever felt. Sure, she loved Willa and they were really close before she was killed but what she feels for Waverly now goes beyond what she and Willa had. It goes beyond sisterly love and it creeps dangerously close to crossing a line Wynonna has tried so hard to suppress ever since she came back.

“Wynonna. Earth to Wynonna.” Wynonna quickly looks up and sees Dolls and Waverly looking her; Dolls looking like he was ready to lecture her and Waverly was looking at her with such concern that her heart clenched a bit for making Waverly so worried.

“Uh sorry guys. Spaced out for a second. Guess I’m still hungover?” Wynonna said with an awkward smile and a shrug.

“Well, snap out of it. We’ve got a revenant to catch. Drink your coffee and let’s go. Waverly will fill you in on what we were talking about while I go get the car” Dolls said as he grabbed his jacket and gun and walked out.

“Snap out of it, Wynonna. Drink your coffee, Wynonna” Wynonna grumbled as she grabbed her jacket and started walking out the door, Waverly right behind her.

“He’s just focused on getting all these revenants” Waverly said with a laugh as she grabbed Wynonna’s hand and interlocked their fingers. Wynonna looked down, feeling a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach that made her want to throw up. But in a good way.

“He’s an ass.” Wynonna said, stopping to look at Waverly with a smirk on her face.

“Yeah, he is. But he’s a loveable ass?” Wynonna just rolled her eyes before noticing Waverly had a little bit of powdered sugar on the corner of her lip.

“Oh, hey kid, you’ve got a little something……” Wynonna lifted her hand and gently wiped the sugar off with her thumb, her eyes trained intently on Waverly’s lips. She saw her sister lick her lips before moving to Wynonna’s thumb to lick the powdered sugar off. Wynonna’s eyes were like saucers, just watching her baby sister do something so….erotic. Or maybe it wasn’t erotic; maybe she was just being a perv, thinking naughty things about her baby sister and that beautiful, pink tongue of hers.

“Doughnuts sure can be messy, huh?” Waverly said causally but Wynonna swore she saw a small smirk grace her lips.

“Waverly!” Someone yelled from behind them. The two sisters turned around and saw Nicole coming toward them.

“Hey guys” Nicole said a little breathlessly, looking over at Waverly, her smile extremely wide.

“Hey” Waverly said with a shy smile, eyes looking down and her cheeks looking a little pink. Wynonna raised an eyebrow at that, her gaze flickering back and forth between her sister and officer Haught. Had Nicole always looked at Waverly with those heart eyes? She looks like a lovesick puppy. Wynonna frowned and decided that she definitely wanted to throw up now but it wasn’t in a good way anymore. It seems like officer Haught had a thing for her sister and maybe Waverly felt the same? This definitely did not sit right with Wynonna as she glared daggers at Nicole, who was completely oblivious seeing as though she wouldn’t stop staring at Waves.

“Did you need something, Nicole?” Wynonna asked, her voice coming out a little harsher than she wanted. Nicole and Waverly both looked at her in confusion, seemingly having heard the bitter twinge to her tone.

“Uh nope just wanted to see what you guys were up to.”

“Oh! Well, Wynonna has to go with Dolls to check something out but I’m not doing anything. Don’t have to go to Shortys till later.”

“Oh awesome. Are you going to hang around the station for a bit?” Nicole asked, her eyes shining with hope that Waverly would say yes. Wynonna was seriously starting to hate Nicole’s heart eyes and her dopey smile that was being directed at her baby sister. So she really couldn’t blame herself for shouting out what came out of her mouth.

“No!” Wynonna blurted, her cheeks a terrible red as Nicole just looked at her and Waverly seem so shocked. “She’s….uh….she’s going home. She needs to rest before her shift.”

“What? Wynonna, I’m fine. I’m not tired.”

“Well….” Wynonna sputtered, arms flailing a bit “you might be later. You never know. I just don’t want you exhausted on your shift and all.” Waverly just stared at Wynonna, her face basically saying ‘what the hell?’ Wynonna couldn’t meet her eyes so she just averted her gaze, looking anywhere but her sister and the officer next to her.

“Okay…” Nicole finally said, breaking the awkward tension between the three women. “I guess I’ll just see you around then, Waverly.” Nicole tipped her hat, a sad smile on her face as she left the two sisters to figure out what the heck Wynonna’s deal was.

“What the hell was that?” Waverly said as she smacked her sister’s arm, making Wynonna cringe a bit from the force of it. She forgot how strong her baby sister actually was sometimes.

“Nothing! I don’t know. It was nothing.” Waverly just huffed and slightly stomped her foot, her glare making Wynonna want to crawl under a rock to get away from it. Waverly just had a way of making Wynonna feel everything too much; she never wanted to disappoint her sister or upset her so when it happened, well, Wynonna felt like crap.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I just…I don’t like people and I’m socially inept. I’ll make it up to you, yeah? But I gotta go, I’ll see you later at home, okay?” With that, Wynonna spun on her heel and rushed out the door, Waverly’s shouts of her name ringing in her ears as she made her way to Doll’s car.

* * *

 Wynonna had one thing on her mind and it was to find something that would distract her for the time being. Her revenant hunt with Dolls went to shit and they didn’t catch the guy. Plus, she was all distracted because of what happened back at the station with her and Waverly and that stupid _officer Haught_ (what kind of last name is Haught anyway?) so she was off her game. Of course, Dolls had to notice and then proceed to try to chew her out for it. She was so pissed that she ended up placing peacemaker right up to his head and told him if he didn’t shut up, then she would gladly find a way to make him. Needless to say, the ride back into town was unpleasant.

Which is why she currently had her tongue down Doc’s throat, her mind focused solely on getting some. Or at least trying to get some. Doc kept pushing her away subtly every time Wynonna tried unbuckling his pants which was getting ridiculous.

“Okay, what the hell?” Wynonna said with a huff as she placed a hand on Doc’s chest and pushed him away. “Do you not want this right now? Because I’ll go find someone at Shortys who would definitely not say no to all of this” Wynonna said as she gestured to her body with her hand, watching as Doc followed her movements with his dark eyes. He definitely wanted her but why the fuck was he acting like he didn’t?

“Wynonna, as much as I love our….encounters…you do not seem like you are quite yourself today.”

“I’m fine, Doc. Just had a shitty morning. And I was hoping you could make it better.” Wynonna said, with a twirl of her hair and bite to her lip. She internally cringed as Doc cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow at what was something distinctly out of character for Wynonna. Geez, way to make it sound like the beginning of a porno, Wynonna thought bitterly.

“Okay. You’re right; I’m like not okay right now. Which is why I need this. Please?” This was the first time Wynonna let out a bit of vulnerability before someone who wasn’t Waverly and it scared the shit out of her. But apparently, Doc noticed because she saw his eyes soften a bit before he squared his shoulders and roughly brought Wynonna’s lips to his own. Yeah, this is what she needed. Someone familiar, someone she was comfortable with, someone who would hopefully push away the images of Waverly in her head, even though she knew that she was screwed as she pictured softer lips claiming her own.

* * *

 Afterwards, Wynonna stared at the ceiling of the barn, her mind blank (finally) but her body felt cold and empty. Doc turned to look at her slightly, a frown etched on his face, before he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to his side. They never cuddled, it wasn’t something Wynonna wanted and Doc was fine with not doing but for the moment, she’d take advantage of this rare occurrence of affection before having to go face the one person who was turning her world upside down.

* * *

 Wynonna quietly opened the door of their Homestead, hoping to whatever was out there in the universe, that it wouldn’t creak. It was early in the morning and she had purposely ignored every single one of Waverly’s calls and texts. She had even ducked behind a dumpster when she saw Waverly driving through town in her red jeep, obviously looking for her. As she closed the door, the lights turned on and there was Waverly, in her pjs holding a shotgun aimed right at her.

“Whoa! Waves, it’s just me! Put the gun down, kid!” Wynonna yelped as she held her arms up, slightly worried she might get shot.

“Where the hell have you been, Wynonna?”

“I’ve been out. Had a rough day so I decided to let loose a bit. Sue me.”

“You could have at least answered one of my calls.”

“A revenant took my phone.”

“Bullshit.”

“It fell in a toilet?” Wynonna heard Waverly take the safety off the gun and she gulped; yeah, she was definitely going to get shot.

“One more stupid lie Wynonna and I swear I’m pulling the trigger.” Waverly looked dead serious so Wynonna dropped her hands and sighed in defeat.

“I just couldn’t talk to you, okay? I needed….I needed to think a bit. I know I should have answered because you were so worried but I didn’t and I’m sorry. I really am.” Wynonna watched Waverly sigh and put down the gun, before heading over to and taking her hand, leading her to their couch.

“Wy, what’s going on?” Waverly said softly, her hand tightly grasping her big sister’s. Wynonna relished in the feel of having Waverly’s hand in her own, a small sigh escaping her lips when her sister started placing soothing circles on the back of her hand with her thumb.

“Is this about what happened at the station today? With Nicole?” Waverly asked after Wynonna hadn’t answered her first question. The mention of Nicole made Wynonna scowl and she quickly turned to look at Waverly, scowl permanently in place.

“Do you like her?” Wynonna blurted out.

“Huh?”

“Do. You. Like. Her?”

“What? No. Officer Haught is my friend.” At this Wynonna let out a scoff and now Waverly had a scowl on her face.

“Oh yeah. Friend. I look at all my friends like I want to bang them.”

“I don’t want to…bang her” Waverly said, the last part coming out in an indignant whisper.

“See?! You can’t even tell me you don’t want to sleep with her without blushing! You totally want to!”

“Ughhhh!” Waverly stood up, her hands coming to her hips and she stood in front of Wynonna, face flushed and eyes angry.

“Why does it matter who I want to sleep with?! Why are you making such a big deal out of this?!”

“Because I don’t want you sleeping with anyone else but me!” Both sister’s eyes grew wide at what came out of Wynonna’s mouth. Waverly stood there, mouth slightly agape, her arms now hanging limply at her side. Wynonna, on the other hand, was panicking. Hard.

“I need a drink” Wynonna mumbled as she shot up and raced to grab her bottle of whiskey, chugging back a good portion of it once she had her hands on it. She was breathing erratically and wishing that the Earth suddenly decided to open up a hole and swallow her up so she wouldn’t have to deal with the fucking can of worms she just opened.

“Wynonna” her baby sister whispered and Wynonna jumped because she didn’t realize Waverly had followed her and was standing right in front of her.

“Wynonna” Waverly said again, this time a little louder. “What did you mean by that?”

“Nothing. Nothing.”

“Wynonna, stop avoiding this. Please. Just tell me what you meant.”  
“Waverly. Let. It. Go. We’re not talking about this.”

“No, I won’t just let it go. You act all weird this morning, you purposely avoid me while I’m here worried sick about you. And then you go and say something like that and you expect me to let it go? That’s bullshit and you know it. So, pull your head out of your ass and just freaking talk to me!”

“Fine!” Wynonna shouted, dropping the whiskey bottle on the table with a loud thud. “Fine, you want me to talk? I’ll talk. I don’t want you sleeping with other people, Waves. Hell, I don’t want you even contemplating sleeping or dating other people. Because, Waverly, I love you. And not just in a sisterly way. I love you like ‘I want to hold your hand and watch stupid romcom movies with you because I know you love them and I’d do anything for you’ kind of way. I want cuddle with you and go on dates and do sappy shit for you, which is soooo not my style. I need to protect you from all the bad shit out in the world because without you, god, without you Waverly, I’d have no reason left to keep going.

"I’m fucked up and I have so much guilt on my shoulders, for Daddy, for Willa, but you make everything tolerable. I can breathe because of you and when you aren’t around, it feels like I’m slowly running out of air until I see you again. But I can’t love you in that way, Waves. We’re sisters, god damn it! And it’s wrong! I mean, I know I’m messed up but falling for my sister? That’s a whole new level for me.” Wynonna finished as she slumped down against the wall, her legs out and her head down. A tear was rolling down her cheek and Wynonna quickly wiped it away. But she knew more would come because Waverly hadn’t said a word and it was breaking her heart thinking that her baby sister would hate her for being so sick and perverted.

Waverly made her way to where Wynonna was and she slowly straddled her sister’s legs. Wynonna looked up, her eyes full of confusion and vulnerability and Waverly’s heart lurched in her chest.

“You’re an idiot” Waverly whispered before she brought her lips to Wynonna’s, barely placing any pressure but enough to send Wynonna’s senses on overdrive.

“Waves, what are you doing?” Wynonna whispered, slightly pushing her baby sister away so she could look at her face.

“I’m kissing you. Duh. It would be nice if you kissed me back.” Waverly said with a smirk.

“But this…do you….?  
  
“Yeah, Wynonna. I love you too. More than just a sister kind of way. More like ‘I want to sit in your lap and have you hold me close and tell me I’m yours forever’ kind of way.”

“But we’re sisters. This is wrong. It’s not…we’re not…” Wynonna struggled to get more words out because she couldn’t believe that her sister actually felt the same way. And now she felt even guiltier because she felt as though it was her fault; that she was making Waverly feel something that was so forbidden to feel.

“I know. But love knows no boundaries. I couldn’t help it, Wynonna. I tried. I really did but having you leave for three years broke my heart. And during that time, I realized that I didn’t want to live without you because I love you. And if you ever came back, then I’d make sure I wouldn’t lose you again. We’ve already lost so much, Wynonna. Don’t we deserve to be happy? Just this once?” Wynonna could see the hope shimmering in her baby sister’s watery eyes and Wynonna knew her heart and mind were finally on the same page. Waverly was right; they did deserve some semblance of happiness, even if no one else would agree with what they were doing. Who cares? She was Wynonna Earp, the black sheep of the town, and she’d be damned if she finally started caring about what other people thought about her.

“Fuck it” Wynonna fiercely whispered before crashing her lips against her baby sister’s. A groan escaped their lips, whose it was they didn’t know and they didn’t care, because they were both finally getting what they wanted so badly; they were finally giving in to their love and to each other.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this to happen” Waverly said as they pulled away after some time; their lips swollen and slightly bruised because Wynonna was a biter and apparently Waverly liked that. A lot.

“I might have some idea” Wynonna said with a small smile. Waverly laughed and leaned her forehead against Wynonna’s, her breathing soothing Wynonna’s raging heart.

“Let’s go to bed, babygirl” Wynonna said after a while. Waverly nodded and stood up, her hand reaching out to help Wynonna. Wynonna stood and wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist, her fingers finding bare skin as Waverly put her arms around Wynonna’s neck.

“Sleep with me?” Waverly asked.

“Geez, at least let me buy you dinner first” Wynonna smirked while Waverly just laughed and smacked her arm softly.  
“You know what I mean.” Wynonna chuckled and looked fondly at Waverly, her heart feeling lighter than she could remember.

“Yeah. I do.” Wynonna said, before taking her baby sister’s hand and leading them toward Waverly’s bedroom. Now, Wynonna felt like she could face the world, revenants and all, as long as her sister stayed by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I tried my best and I hope I didn't dishonor the characters too much. If you want to talk about the beauty of this ship or just want to stop by and say hi, send a prompt, whatever, then you can find me at takeitinonedayatatime.tumblr.com


End file.
